


a heirs deathbed

by calystegiia



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, This is for a friend as a gift, post game bad ending, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calystegiia/pseuds/calystegiia
Summary: trapped in silence, it allows the heir to reflect on his deathbed set before him by the blood on the stage below him
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 27





	a heirs deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend this is for my friend this is for my friend and i love her and i hope you enjoy it too, again, true to character i did not edit this

“I think we will have to say goodbye soon.”

When she told him that, he did not understand, fingers lingering over the ivory keys of the piano tucked away in their base. Louis arches his brow, a smile plays on his lips, scooting over on the old wood bench, motioning for her to sit. “Why do you say that?” 

She does not move, a look in her eyes is indescribable, her bottom lip trembles, but she turns and walks away. Louis realizes he does not recognize her in this moment, something melancholic about her that is not in their shared blood code.

He stands by her side, weapons clinking together as they walk. They could not be more than a foot apart, but there is a distance between that stretches miles. Someone who had fought by his side, sharing blood spattered onto the dirt and moments of adrenaline and fear that intermingled into a lust for survival--for each other. Even desperate enough that their lips would crash together at a given second where there were no Lost or comrades to catch them. A desperation shown in the bites and kisses that spelled out I love you across their bodies, though those three words were never spoken. Louis does not recognize the woman who stands beside him.

He thinks about it now, his fingers tap rhythmically on the throne in which he now belongs to, mimicking the melodies he sang through his piano. The blood that stains stones up ahead, a stage to the most violent of ends, where she perished. The distance is written between their lifetimes, that no matter how close, how permanent, they were apart. a

A flap of a butterfly’s wing is said to change the tides, changing the smallest tremor in the earth to the greatest earthquake. Something flutters by, with blue wings glittering from the light that pushes its way through the cracks of stone in his coffin. The catalyst which he feels he had created, the wings remind him of his devastation.

Soft, but devastated. In those moments he hears her voice, begging to be killed.The guidance of a voice that had been lost to his thoughts, protected by the need to survive, Cruz’s voice. Her hands that dug into his shoulders like claws that could bring him to the ground. Yet he couldn’t, he had failed her.

Louis clenches his fist, interrupting the rhythmic taps with a slam on the iron throne that echoes across an empty room, alone in his heirs deathbed.


End file.
